<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cody Vince Bio by antanddec_fanforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358055">Cody Vince Bio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever'>antanddec_fanforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bio Of Cody Vince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Special Note From The Author.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good afternoon everyone, for the people that have been following my Dream Daddy Stories, you have seen the name "Cody" brought up many times. That is of course my Dadsona. And this is his Bio. This is where you can find out information on the character.</p><p>This bio is gonna be flexed out and very thought out. There will be multiple different categories and various other sources of information that will be Revealed as the story progresses. Only certain information will be released at this time and it will be updated when the time comes to do so. Please have some patiences while I finish up the touches and get the bio ready. (That will be Chapter 2)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bio Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the Bio for Cody.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is vague so far, but as I said, nothing is gonna be revealed until i deem it so and it's written in a story. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Information</p><p>Full name: Cody Vince</p><p> </p><p>Nicknames: </p><p> </p><p>Codes (By Robert Small)</p><p> </p><p>Cocoapuffs (By Robert Small)</p><p> </p><p>Co (By Robert Small)</p><p> </p><p>Pops! ( By Amanda Vince)</p><p> </p><p>Dad (By Amanda Vince)</p><p> </p><p>Sailor (By Mary Christensen)</p><p> </p><p>Coco (By Mary Christensen)</p><p> </p><p>Bro! (By Craig Cahn)</p><p> </p><p>Age:</p><p> </p><p>How old does he look?: </p><p> </p><p>Nationality: American.</p><p> </p><p>Religion: </p><p> </p><p>City of birth: Maple Bay.</p><p> </p><p>The current place for living: Maple Bay</p><p> </p><p>Job title: </p><p> </p><p>Employing company: The Coffee Spoon</p><p> </p><p>Income: </p><p> </p><p>Is he or she married?: Married (Formerly)</p><p> </p><p>Mother tongue: English</p><p> </p><p>Birthday: March 3rd, 1979</p><p> </p><p>Does he or she own a home?: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>What does the character like?: Music, Writing, Singing, Playing The Guitar, His Daughter, Spending time with Robert Small.</p><p> </p><p>What does the character dislike?:</p><p>Accessories Typically Carried: Cody carries his Phone, Charger, Wallet, Keys, some form of Writing Material or Arts Supply at all times, and on rare occasions a Flask of Whiskey since meeting Robert. On the odd occasion, he will add a Backpack filled with various items and supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Background</p><p>How would you describe the childhood of the character?: </p><p> </p><p>How would you describe the adulthood of the character?:</p><p>Role and Involvement of Character</p><p>What’s the role of the character in the story?: One Of The Main Characters</p><p> </p><p>How is the character introduced?: Moving With His Daughter, Amanda.</p><p> </p><p>What’s the first time he is mentioned in the story?: Epilogue </p><p>Relationships</p><p>Sisters or brothers: </p><p> </p><p>Wife or husband: </p><p> </p><p>Alex Vince: Wife (Formerly), Deceased</p><p> </p><p>Robert Small: Boyfriend, Alive.</p><p> </p><p>Children:</p><p> </p><p>Amanda Vince: Alive, Away at College</p><p> </p><p>Val Small: Alive, Adopted Daughter, Lives In Brooklyn.</p><p> </p><p>Grandparents:</p><p> </p><p>Grandchildren: </p><p> </p><p>Other important persons: </p><p> </p><p>Relationships with other characters of the story: </p><p> </p><p>Mary Christensen: Good Friend, Alive</p><p> </p><p>Joseph Christensen: Acquaintance</p><p> </p><p>Hugo Vega: Friend, Alive</p><p> </p><p>Damien Bloodmarch:Friend, Alive</p><p> </p><p>Craig Cahn: Best Friend (Formerly), Friend, Alive.</p><p> </p><p>Mat Stella: Best Friend, Boss, Alive.</p><p> </p><p>Physical Appearance</p><p> </p><p>Physical Characteristics: Cody has Jet Black hair, which is gaining tints of grey and he has Emerald green eyes. He wears a variety of either Sweaters or Long Sleeved Shirts with pure black Jean's and he wears a Black Leather Jacket that Robert bought him.His skin is somewhat light and he has a couple tattoos over his body.</p><p> </p><p>Addictions: Robert Small and Whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>Bad Habits: </p><p> </p><p>Color of Eyes: Emerald Green Eyes</p><p> </p><p>The color of Hair: Jet Black</p><p> </p><p>The color of Skin: Light Tan.</p><p> </p><p>Height: 6’0</p><p> </p><p>Weight: 200 lbs</p><p> </p><p>Dialect: English.</p><p> </p><p>Does the character drink regularly?: Only When With Robert Small</p><p> </p><p>Does the character have any disabilities?: Cody has severe Anxiety and PTSD.</p><p> </p><p>Does the character prefer any proverbs?: Actions speak louder than words.</p><p> </p><p>Does the character smoke?: No</p><p> </p><p>Good Habits: </p><p> </p><p>Hobbies: </p><p> </p><p>Is he/she wearing Glasses?: No</p><p> </p><p>Is the character healthy or does he have any diseases?: Cody Is Healthy.</p><p> </p><p>What’s the style of the character? (modern, outmoded): outmoded </p><p>Mental Characteristics</p><p>Education: College Education</p><p> </p><p>Intelligent or not?: Intelligent.</p><p> </p><p>Fears: </p><p> </p><p>Life Goals (next 5 years): </p><p> </p><p>Life Goals (next 25 years): </p><p> </p><p>Self-perception:</p><p> </p><p>Assumed external perception:</p><p> </p><p>Self-Confidence: </p><p> </p><p>Rational Or Emotional: </p><p> </p><p>How could you upset this character?: </p><p>Emotional Characteristics</p><p>What are the emotional strengths of the character?:</p><p> </p><p>What are the emotional weaknesses of the character? :</p><p> </p><p>Is the character an introvert or an extrovert?:</p><p> </p><p>How does the character cope with fury and rage?:</p><p> </p><p>… with unhappiness?: </p><p> </p><p>… with rivalry?: </p><p> </p><p>… with new situations?:</p><p> </p><p>… with trouble?:</p><p> </p><p>What’s his or her meaning of life?:</p><p> </p><p>What would the character like to change in his/her life?: Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>What things motivate the character?:</p><p> </p><p>What situations scares the character?:</p><p> </p><p>What makes this character happy?: </p><p> </p><p>Is the character often biased?: </p><p> </p><p>Does the character prefer to give or to take?:</p><p> </p><p>Is the character rather nice or rude?:</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>